1. Field of Art
The present disclosure generally relates to the fields of information security and computer software. More specifically, it relates to the field of information leakage prevention.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information leakage prevention (ILP) systems are becoming more important for enterprise computing systems. Serious information leakage accidents have caused substantial losses and have damaged corporate images. Such accidents currently occur one after the other. In addition, regulations promulgated by governments require enterprises to properly protect their digital information from leaking.